


Silence is Often Overlooked

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I really need to stop playing dead by daylight, LITERALLY, Love Bites, Mute Reader, Neglect, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Recovery, References to Depression, Romance, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, minor gore, slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: I can't believe I bought a freakin playstation 4 for this! This can't be a healthy addiction! But I love it anyways ;DSummary: You are a mute survivor. Not many understand your point of view or any of the struggles you suffer. For a while you thought that maybe Michael Myers did... Boy were you wrong.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744741
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having lots of fun playing Dead by daylight, and ideas are just springing from my head left, right and every other angle that can exist. It honestly wasn't intentional. I bought DBD for a totally different type of fanfiction, but ended up growing a crush on some of the killers anyway. *shrugs* oh well, you can't always control what you like!

You were a mute. Yeah. It was disappointing, dissatisfying, frustrating and a total pain in the bum; so you have been told over and over again by both your friends and what little of the killers who could actually speak. It hurt. You didn't like it, and you most certainly didn't ask for the painfully irritating misfortune to begin with. However, being mute gave you stealth and disadvantage. More often than not, you were able to make it through the whole match without so much as a scratch. Your silence and easy approach provided a certain kind of productivity that enabled the killers from knowing exactly what you were doing or where you were at.

A few of your friends tried to understand you. Dwight and Meg more than most. The two had even gone so far as to learn a little sign language from you, and even then, you had a sneaking suspicion that it was all for their own quenching of the severe boredom they suffered at times. It wasn't mutual or even an act of empathy. They were all hard-to-entertain, selfish, egotistical morons and you were the maggot that both gave them freedom and made them suffer crucial fates. As per usual, any match you accompanied usually started with the killers going after the others first while you quietly fix generators, run silently, and sneak up professionally to save them if needed. And both sides hated you for that. Again, it wasn't your fault that you were mute.

After a while though, you began to adapt and things became regular. A callander of dreads, bullying, mutilation, conflict, and betrayal. Despite hardly suffering the claws of the entity, you were still always left behind for dead if ever being the last one hooked. It was just how things went and it ached like burning liquid agony.

Which is why you felt so honored, so relieved and happy to have found a new partner. No, he was more than just a partner. He was your lover.

It happened one day away from camp. You were out wandering the lone, quiet woods when you felt his presence, heard the sound of his equally quiet formation breathing just meters from where you were standing. Michael Myers. Not necessarily an uncommon surprise. Killers were often spotted frequently around the insecure edges of their territory, and never made any unnecessary moves or approaches, so you hadn't been worried. You simply made a gesture with your hand, implying an apology (not that he'd understand, but hey, it was worth a shot) and giving a slight departing wave. With no expectations, you began to walk away-

Until he started following you.

The shallow crunch of dry grass and old, crispy leaves echoed inside your head as you halt and look back at the tall, masked stranger. He copied your movements, breif and unprofessional, like he was planning something disorganized. Your nose scrunched and you turned back around, heading back to the camp with a look of confusion. The crunching leaves played in the melody of silence again. Your heart beckoned and you whipped around, mouth gaping at how suddenly close he was. He was tall and solid, like an impenetrable, blue wall not even the smartest civilization could get over, and he had you pinned to the spot.

No matter the terror throbbing inside your heart, you express your irritation and confusion with a disobedient glare, making a questioning gesture with your fingers. What did he want? Why was he following you? It couldn't be to kill you because he didn't have his beautiful, blood stained idle with him. He could use his hands, you guessed. Killers often had a way of brutally expressing their frustration after failed matches, especially when it came down to someone specific. Your heart beat harshly, his unmoving body and unshakable stare sprouting invisible roots through your body.

You expected death, stalking or even just a few, rude throttles. But none happened. Instead, Michael reached forward and caressed your bare right arm. You jerked at the touch, stepping back in alarm and surprise. He followed you again as you made more alarmed gestures of confusion, and he used both arms to caress even further down. His touch almost questionable and unmaintained, like he was experimenting.

And as the night went on, your confusion turned into curiosity, curiosity into desire, desire into need and need into a growing pit of lust. Without even registering it, you submitted into him like a touch starved dog. He took you, made you feel unthinkable bliss, and left in the shadows after he was done. It had been quick and silent, but felt so intense and passionate, leaving you to feel tingles with each step, and wonderful, carnal phantoms during every heartbeat.

More nights came like that. Both figuratively and literally. Michael met you in the woods, pushed you to the ground, pulled down your pants and went on with his work. He drove himself into you, leaving you to feel sore and abused, but the touch was such a wonderfully unknown bliss that you didn't know you had ever needed, you just couldn't stop. You couldn't really ask the others if they had ever experienced anything like this, but you had tried nonetheless. They didn't understand you. So in your heart you came up with your own scenario that maybe Michael Myers really did like you, maybe he found comfort and acceptance in your misfortunes. You're being mute and the scar on your neck and face; maybe he understood. Maybe that's what this was all about.

You didn't know that your naive, selfish thoughts would be the downfall of the very first speck of love and hope you had ever felt.

Nea must have found out your secret, because as you went out searching for your sweetheart, you felt your wounded heart shatter into pieces at the sight of him pinning a desperately moaning Nea to the ground, pounding into her with more fever and depth than he had with you. Nea thrashed and begged for more, presenting her neck for delicious bite marks and sucking. All her clothes were off along with half of Michael's jumpsuit. He had never gotten that exposed with you, let alone even lifting his mask.

Your eyes watered faster than a heavy cloud, but there would be no sobs to help ease the choking sensation of knots beating dramatically inside your chest. You turned away from the scene, quietly stalking away until you felt it safe enough to run. The leaves crunched beneath your feet, each note a sad reminder of what you thought you found, and what you knew you lost. Wind blew your hair forward, tickling your watery eyes and running nose.

You plopped next to a random group of trees, your eyes and trembling limbs the only tropes you had to express the intense pain your little body was booming with. So much for thinking you were special, that it had all been genuine and you actually finally meant something to someone. That you were understood and accepted.

You didn't go back to the woods after that, but Nea's smug expressions and disappearances at night answered that she definitely hadn't stopped her visitations. Jealousy, regret, and loneliness beat down your very soul with the scratching remnants of hopelessness. You dumb idiot. You naive, little son of a- Your mind called you many things your voice would never say. And your heart lay shattered in a pool of glass inside your stomach. So much for living.

Speaking of which, your skill during matches decreased. Killers were finding you easier to catch and find while other survivors struggled more and less depending on the situation. Hardly anyone questioned the change. Figures. Since when did anyone ever care about you?

Time went on. You avoided the woods, and any match with Michael went as normal as it always had before. He never showed one sign that he even acknowledged anything that had happened between the two of you, and that somehow broke your heart even more. You tried to think that maybe he was self indulgent in matches because he held no hesitation killing Nea any time, and the same had went for you, but you knew he still cared about her more than you. He didn't execute her. But he did execute you. You cried every time it happened.

Today you were facing someone who was thankfully not Michael Myers. The Trapper. Not entirely the most favorable killer, but an easy one to avoid. You quietly step over one of his traps and work stealthy on a generator, hands quick and accurate. In the background, you heard Nea's shout of comprehensive pain and shrug. Dwight or David could go fetch her loud, obnoxious bum. You certainly weren't going to.

As you sneak off to the next generator in sight, you cringe at Nea's last shout of despair and David's roar of fury when he stepped in a trap. Good golly. Was it a team you were paired up with or a bunch of idiots? As you heard David's loud, busting yell of pain from being thrown on a hook, you heavily roll your eyes and push yourself away from the half repaired generator. Sadly, you could only imagine the sensation of being able to sigh and groan.

Crouching low in the cornfield, you look thoroughly around, taking in the sight of David's struggling form as he hung on the treacherous hook. Twice he had been on it, as infuriating as it was, but he wasn't always the most diligent player. You look around, listening for the deep, tickling sound of heavy breathing before moving closer. There was a trap just to the right of David. You move around to the opposite side, gazing around one more time before reaching up to pluck his large body off the hook. After that, you disarmed it quickly and turn around. A loud snap and roar of frustrating pain confirmed that David had stepped into the horribly obviously trap behind you.

You snap back and immediately bent down to help him pluck it off. In the background lived the heavenly sound of a gate being opened. You rushed to pry the contraption off, bustling David on in the process. He limped in front of you as you stay behind a little bit, wondering where the Trapper was. You had only seen him a few times the whole match, and you couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. He was a pretty accurate killer, you had to admit, but still not the hardest one. He had his favorites.

As you passed the rickety, metal shed that led to the opened gate, The Trapper sprinted out and stabbed David, sending him flying to the cold, hard ground. His blood painting everything in sight. You jumped back, seeing how the Trapper raised his machete up in the implication of execution. Frantic eyes apologized to the downed man and confirmed that Dwight had already sprinted out the gate.

You turn around and began searching for the hatch, knowing that you wouldn't have enough time to make it to the gate before the blood thirsty beast got to you. However, your amazing luck and desperate need introduced you to an eager trap that clamped around your leg with razor sharp, painful teeth. You mimicked a scream, eyes watering as you rushed to tear it off. Blood and sweat costed your weak fingers causing everything to slicken and rush past your desperate grip. Your heart beat like a mostly repaired generator that had been recently damaged, and your ears rang with the horror of shuffling grass.

You hands slipped and the jaws of the trap buried back into your leg. You hunch forward, damming all in these moments that you had no way to scream or sound your pains and misfortunes. Screw it. Your eyes puffed red with salty water, and your body tensed as you saw the unmistakable shadow of the Trapper loom over you. 'Get it over with!' Your mind screamed as your heart rushed, knees weak and wobbly.

The shadow moved, revolving from over you, to in front of you. You keep your eyes clenched shut. He didn't need the satisfaction of seeing your shame. He was probably getting ready to execute you since you were the last one. Good. You snicker in mockery to yourself. You hope he made it last like the other killers did, draw out the moment, make it hurt, make it memorable. You welcomed it. Welcomed that pain to beat down the emotional ones like a boot to a roach. The emotions won't die, but at least they could be scared away for a while.

The sound of stressed, blood rusted metal grinding apart filled the air and you were creaking open your eyes. The trap was relieved of your leg as well as a lot of blood. You nearly fell over until two large arms scooped quickly around your waist and hoisted you limply over a strong shoulder. Your eyes shutter. So he was going for the hook, hm? Unexpected, but you supposed it didn't matter. Death was death no matter how it came.

As you were carried, you gazed at the dry, yellow weeds and how quickly they passed with each massive step from the Trapper. He was tall. You lifted your head a little, taking a glimpse of the blinding sun before it was nothing but grey to you. Your leg hurt, the pressure a harsh beat all throughout your body. It felt like a gift compared to the stain of regret and hatred your heart was caged with, and you treasured it while it lasted.

He sat you down rather carefully for someone with the intention of murder. You lay on your stomach, eyes finally opening at the familiar sound of... the hatch. Just three feet before you. You gaped, twisting your head around to look astoundedly up at your captor. He stared down at you, weapon gone and expression unknown behind his wicked mask. What was he doing? Your eyes slant in bewilderment and confusion, the weight of it all beating distressfully in your chest.

He kneeled down.

You winced, not sure if this was real or just some sick, vile joke, that if you crawled forward, he would just slam it closed on your fingers. That would be a way of payback, you thought bitterly. He reached out a big, foreboding hand. You grimaced, expecting something torturous and unforgiving. He brushed your upper back, the touch soft and yet holding the firm intent of a nudge. Your eyes widened. He was actually letting you go? 

He nudged you again and you snapped out of whatever unconscious trance you had been pulled into, and quickly pull yourself forward. Your fingers met the cool, hopeful metal of the hatch and grip tightly. You tug yourself forward, looking back at the Trapper only to see that he was walking away from you. Lips parted in a wordless gesture, you mouth 'thank you' and slip into the portal. 

... 

Weirdly so, similar approaches had been made each time you faced the Trapper. During every match, you were the last person he touched, and even then that was to place you down in front of a hatch. He walked away each time, leaving you to wordlessly question his actions no matter how hard you tried. You thought that maybe you could seek out answers in the woods, but the fear of running into Michael scratched that option off the list. Your mind began to ache with suspension and discontent after while, the confusion being too much to bear.

One day, as you were hiding in a random room belonging to the pigs lair, you heard The Trapper swiftly approaching from down the hallway. Swallowing your unease, you step out into plain view, fists clenched till knuckle white at your sides as you braced yourself before his intimidating appearance. You had had enough.

He stopped his vast approach at the sight of you, and you couldn't help but to accept the massive amount of relief settling through you. Struck with awkward imbalance, you shake your head a little and lift your hand, making a circular motion with your thumb bent to represent peace. He steps forward. Your body jolted with irreversible fear, but you wouldn't give up. Taking in a deep breath, you point to his weapon, to yourself, to the ground and then lift your hands up in defeat, eyes squinting to imply the deeper confusion that you felt.

He stared at you, his breathing a loud beat in the echo strong room. You thought he might just walk away or move past you like he always did, his quiet, unmoving posture adding proof to the shallow flame of growing intuition. You swallowed and shrugged your shoulders in a burst of impatience and desperate need to know.

You nearly regretted it when he began to stomp forward.

Nothing could stop you as you back yourself into the wall, eyes the only thing that could express your fear as you watched him approach. The insecurities still lied in a whirlpool of confusion inside your head, the stress from which had just become too much. Maybe, if you had expressed something to anger him, he might finally stop with his weird, annoying 'saving you' habits and start acting normal again. Gosh, wouldn't that be something?

You braced yourself against the wall, his machete mirroring your turn of fate before it mindlessly fell to the hard, metal ground with a loud couple of clanks. You jolt in surprise, hands pressed against the wall as he hovered right before you, chest to belly with the impeccably large monster. He was just as big as Michael, maybe even more so, his shoulders broad and thick with muscle. Dark green overalls glossed with dried blood and old tears as black boots planted firmly in place on the cold floor. Haunting mask of smiling fangs a strike of terror.

You gulp, gazing up into the holes of his mask.

"It wasn't right," You hear him say, your eyes going as wide as the full moon.

Tilting your head, you blink, showing question and surprise in your eyes. He shifted, and you had no way of jerking in fear or even protest, especially when he reached up and pulled on the straps to his mask. Your heart thumped like a wild animal as that too was dropped unceremoniously to the ground like a hated instrument, and your brain took in the new and seemingly forbidden sights of the killer's face. He was... shockingly handsome with his fine jaw line, firm lips, strong nose and sunken, blue eyes. He had scars on his face, but it only added more attraction to the whole view.

You suck in a quick breath, ribs aching with your pressurized lungs.

He made a face and repeated his words, "What he did... it wasn't right."

Your eyes widened impossibly further and your heart scrambled around anxiously inside your chest. You stare up at him, wondering a thousand different things. Was he talking about Michael? Is that why he hadn't been killing you? Why was that any reason not to kill you? Why was he bringing this up now of all times? How did he even figure it out?

Your eyes uncontrollably watered at the remembrances of the whole heartbreaking experience. You didn't want to think about it. You turn your head downwards, trying to shut out the intense staring of the Trapper as he continued to burn holes through you. It still hurt. No matter how badly you didn't want it to, it still always, always hurt. You thought Michael was the light of your life, and that was just by a few, quick sex meetings. You should have known, should have realized that you were nothing to him. Nothing.

Suddenly, a big, warm hand cupped your chin and slowly tilted your head upward. You let it, one tear slipping out your eye as you look up at the killer, too in pain to question his odd strategies anymore. His gaze wasn't as intense as before but yet held a certain amount of understanding in it, maybe even a hint of concern. You weren't sure, but all you could think about was how no one had ever looked right into your widowed eyes at such an emotional level before. It was almost like making a connection, and you sadly wonder if it was.

As he stared down at you, his thumb slowly grazed over your slightly gaped lips with infinite care, almost like he was fondling you. His other hand moved up, and you wince as it cupped the left side of your face, fingers brushing away that lone, salty tear. You blink, surprised and unsure of what was happening, especially when he began to descend to your level.

Your heart raced and brain spun as the killer bent down, pulled you forward and pressed your lips together. Stars sprinkled across your vision as more tears rushed to stay back in the complete and unexpected moment. His lips were scarred, firm and yet so plump and soft against the trembling flesh of your own. His hands were gentle as they cupped your face, running over your head and massaging your scalp. It felt horrifyingly fascinating. You were entranced and terrified at the same time.

He sucked on your bottom lip, and you twitch at feeling a small, slick sensation of tongue against your sensitive flesh. Micheal had never kissed you before...

After getting your lower lip shiny with his warm, enticing oral fluid, he separated, holding the back of your head as you stare at one another. Eyes blinking to match the tune of tension and a type of building _something_.

"I'm Evan." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I think we all know what to expect in this chapter <3

Evan MacMillan.

The name was a name you had mouthed a hundred times to yourself, tasting it on your tongue as it echoed in your head. Oh how you wished you could say his name in greeting, whisper it when hiding, and beg for it in your dreams. Despite doing nothing other than a simple make-out session or cuddling, Evan hadn't been overly explicit with you, and you only admired him more for that. No matter the growing need and desire to feel and be felt, you wanted him to keep exploiting his patience and kindness.

Over the past few weeks, you both had learned a lot about one another. The remnants of Michael had been smashed away by the dreaded truth Evan spoke of him. Apparently Michael was a dog himself and loved messing around with any willing survivor, especially the ones that could make a lot of noise. Nea, Jane, and even Dwight were a few Evan casually pointed out that Michael had gone down on, and it made you cringe as vile filled your mouth. Embarrassment that you had fallen for an obviously deranged sex maniac still burned in your skull, and ached within your heart.

Evan had attempted to insult Michael, saying that he was no good and just a sad, sloppy mess, but it didn't stop the small ache you still felt deep inside. You had been used without even knowing it, taken for granted and slapped in the face with the nastiest truth. Yes, it was best to know what his intentions had been, but you really could have lived without the dreadful pain of that disgusting knowledge.

But as the days went on, your pain flourished into something more, something bigger, and it all started with the Trapper. Anymore he was always on your mind, his gentle phantom touch always alert on your sensitive skin, and his voice a symphony of cherishable praise inside your head. Every moment you spent together you appreciate. He told you stories about his friends that surprised you like how the Wraith was very shy and timid, the Doctor wasn't as demented as he seemed, and all the Hillbilly ever wants is a hug of acceptance. You were able to learn a lot about their histories and personalities, and it gave you new perspective.

Making friends was nice although you were still too afraid to go back to the woods. Most of the time you spent with Evan was in those rare matches you had together, and to your mild shame letting everyone else get sacrificed, you cherished that time while it lasted. In other matches, you tried to approach some of the other killers like Philip or Max, simply trying to make their acquaintance. Max opened up immediately after realizing your genuine intentions and acceptance of his appearance. You had never come more close to death while being hugged.

You had smiled to yourself, wishing you had a way to tell Evan about your success.

To your surprise, there was one killer who actually understood you and your condition, albeit the last person you'd like to be around. The Doctor was really quite charming and kind. And most surprisingly, he knew sign language. This came to be the biggest friend you had made for you had set for hours talking and talking to him, spilling out things that had never been said; secrets, complaints, admittances, chatter, jokes. Everything. And Herman listened patiently. Far more patient than you thought a man like him could ever be. He promised to share these things with Evan so he too could understand your situation more, and gave you a non-electrifying pat on the shoulder every time you departed.

It didn't take long before Evan told you that he and his closest friend Herman had talked, and you felt an odd warmth of hope, appreciation and love blooming dramatically inside your stomach. Never in your entire life had you felt more close to anyone. It was a miracle. You finally had friends and someone close to you that made you feel like you mattered.

A little over a month dwindling in your anticipation, Evan had finally come clean and asked you if you were ready. He knew that you still had remnants of heart ache left, and he didn't want to rush you. The offer had been thrown out casually and assuredly, his point being that he was comfortable with whatever you wanted.

And you wanted him.

Evan had pulled you in for a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for what felt like hours and hours of bliss. When you both finally separated, he nuzzled your neck and breathed shakily, as if he had been waiting for this confirmation for eons. "Meet me in the woods tonight," He mumbled and stood back, registering your tense body with a gentle shoulder squeeze, "He won't be there."

No matter how comforting and assured he might have appeared, your blood was still brick hard with fear almost too strong to even wanna agree. Yet you'd do anything for Evan, even if that meant possibly encountering the walking bag of heartache and hormones you used to call a lover. This was for you and Evan, a chance to come closer together and share your long desired intimacy. His touch, his words, his voice- his entire existence was all that mattered to you now. He was the only exception. 

So later that night after a match with the incredibly confused Executioner, You snuck away from camp and timidly made way for the heart of the woods. Kate's beautiful guitar notes slowly faded away into nothing but scampering crows, casually blowing wind and ruffling grass. You listened intently for a sign of anything out of the usual sorts, and tried to be as quiet as possible. The stars sparkled lightly in the night beyond the dark, bare trees, and the reddish orange moon rose incandescently above the horizon. You followed the direction of the glowing sky orb, remembering what Evan had told you. 

Just as it started to feel like you had been walking for hours, you heard something beating rough and quickly just past the trees. Obviously they were footsteps. Big footsteps. Your throat thickened with unease as you paused your stride and gazed in the direction of the noise, desperately hoping it was Evan and not Michael. Heck, it could be the Demogorgon for all you cared, just as long as it wasn't that jumpsuited monstrosity.

Fear pounded within your chest as you backed up a little, the footsteps growing closer and closer. Your conscience reminded you that if it was someone unfavorable, you had no way to scream or call out. Whatever happened would happen and that would be it. Just another traumatic experience to add to your list of undying misfortune and pain.

You were almost shaking by the time the trees were forcefully parted to reveal the very tall and very familiar figure of the Trapper. Your chest instantly deflated like a balloon and you were closing your eyes in a wave of relief, cool air fanning over the sweat on the back of your neck. You breathe in calmly and look up at your unmasked hero, admiring how handsome and absolutely amazing he was.

"Well, aren't you just a slow one," Evan gave you a wink and smirked as he approached.

You rolled your eyes and smiled, a blush spread across your face as you tap his chest with the back of your hand. He chuckled and swooped down to your level, gingerly holding the back of your head and waist as he kissed your lips. Your chest rumbled as you kiss back, relishing in the neat patterns of his scarred lips as he allowed you to suck on them. His big, bare hands massaging your head in that way you so desperately loved.

When you both separated, he pressed his forehead against yours and brought his hand up to slowly brush a strand of hair behind your ear. "Thank you for doing this with me, darlin'," He mumbled appreciatively and kissed your forehead.

You blushed, wishing you could mewl at the intense tingle in your heart, but accepting the inability anyway. He knew how you felt and that was enough. You'd have to thank Herman later for his patience. For now, you only focused on how Evan intersected your fingers and began leading you in the direction you first saw him come in. The woods grew unnaturally lighter as the trees spaced out and the moon rose up. You wowed the beauty of it all, and relished in the fine, comforting breeze. Evan didn't say much but you knew he was just as excited as you were if his sweaty palms weren't any indication.

It didn't take long at all to come across an old but sturdy looking cabin made of brick. Evan gave your hand a gentle squeeze and said, "S'not much but I reckon it'll do."

He gazed down at you for confirmation and you nod happily, agreeing that this most certainly was alright with you. Honestly you weren't expecting a house or anything. You just assumed he would wanna do it in the open like Michael. You bit your lip, feeling guilty for comparing him to Michael, but you just couldn't help it. Michael had been your first and you didn't know how to feel about someone who actually loved you. You weren't even sure if you could believe it was love because then you'd be crushed again if it wasn't.

"You alright, Darlin'?" Evan asked, his voice hinted with concern as he moved in front of you, registering your downcast eyes, "You know we don't have to do this, right?"

Immediately you shook your head and stepped forward, placing a hand against his chest and nodding. Yes, you wanted this. You wanted this so badly, and you vowed to not let your past emotions destroy this experience for you or Evan. If anyone deserved anything around here, it was Evan. You smiled and took his hand again, giving him a gentle squeeze, hoping to change that skeptical look on his face.

"If you say so, darlin'," Evan murmured as he reached up and took your hand, encompassing it within his own large one, "Jus' remember that we don't have to do this if ya ain't ready, l'right?"

You smiled warmly and nod, placing your free hand on top of your already conjoined ones. You had 'ready' spelled in your expression as he stared at you, his sunken, glossy blue eyes so handsome, so beautiful and full of loving recognition. Even his scarred smile meant more to you than a million souls ever could. He nodded in return and faced the direction of the cabin, still holding your hand as you both advanced.

Upon closer inspection, you see a chimney and even a windmill in the background. The blue and yellow bricks constructing the house walls were just as old and worn looking as the ones at the MacMillan Estate. The door was made of heavy wooden logs and seemed to be absent of any handle. As Evan guided you up the small steps to the tiny wooden porch, you watch as he let go of your hand to open the door and let you in. You blushed at his charm and walk in.

The inside was much like the out. Brick and more brick. However, there were pictures hanging here and there, mostly with factories and old farm land. None really resembled anything you knew of him besides one building where he said he used to work, and even that was very faint. A neat table sat near the corner as a very ancient yet comfy looking bed sat proudly in the center of the room. Your eyes widened at it. You hadn't seen a real bed in years. All you had was the itchy, bug infested grass to sleep on like all the other survivors. It was best then to just get used to, but now.... Now you knew where you were going to be sleeping every night.

You grinned and looked back at the Trapper, watching as he slid the padlock into place and slyly turned his head to look at you. Gesturing to the room, you made a motion from your chin to your chest; a move Herman had helped explain meant that you liked something, and nodded. Evan smirked and stepped closer to you, "It ain't much, but it's gonna feel more like a home with you here with me."

Flattered senseless, you duck your head and rub your lips together, feeling heat pool in your cheeks. Evan chuckled and stopped right in front of you, and if you could squeal you would be doing so as he unexpectedly reached down and plucked you right off your feet. Instantly your hands raced to grip his neck as he carried you bridal style to the bed, and you felt your heart clambering in excitement. He hitched you up, kissed your cheek and sat you down gently.

The bed was soft and comfy. You were highly debating just stretching out to take a nap, but the obvious privacy and comfortable setting made odd heat gather in different regions of your body, and you squirmed in excitement as Evan loomed over you. He maneuvered on the bed with you, spreading your legs apart across the dark green and red blankets and moving in between them. You shudder at his size. Of course Michael was big in all areas considered, but Evan was more soft, more broad with muscle that was still very much as strong as it was cushiony. His size enveloped you completely, and you relish in the fact that it was him. All him.

Evan placed one hand on the side of your head, fingers gently stroking your cheek as he rested the other one on the bed, leaning down. He continued to look at you, gazing between your beautiful, sparkling eyes to your scarred cheek and full lips. The amount of focus he was using on you had your body growing hot with anticipation and arousal. You could feel it beginning to already burn in random areas of your distressed body. You watch as he hovered right over your mouth, mumbling in the deepest, sexiest tone you had ever heard-

"I'm gonna make ya cum again and again... and again," You tremble as he pressed his pelvis against yours, his warm, heavy breath ghosting across your face, "You won't know anything besides me and my name by the time this night's over."

You squeeze your legs around his and lean up, pressing your lips together. Evan's hand moved to the back of your head, massaging your scalp unevenly as your lips intersected and his tongue came out to lick along the roof of your mouth. Eyes falling closed, you wrap your arms around his neck and feel along his scarred head, fingering the lines softly as his taste and texture filled your mouth. He groaned, bucking his hips into yours causing you to twitch at the enlarged vessel you felt rubbing against your thigh.

Evan sucked against your upper lip as you licked his bottom one, feeling his hand tighten and loosen against the back of your head. He brought you back in, your tongues battling for a moment before he simply let you explore the enticing cavern of his mouth. You breathe quickly, chest rumbling in a mimicked moan as his hips continued to thrust against yours. Emotions flooded you, desire, need and passion. All things you had never felt at such an extreme level. 

The large man above you separated from your mouth with a breathy sigh, his wet lips kissing at the diagonal scar on your cheek. He trailed his tongue along it, and you had no idea that it could feel so good to have someone do that. He breathed out and moved on down, kissing your jawline tenderly before immediately licking a long line across your neck. On instinct, you mouth a gasp, hips bucking up and back arching. Evan didn't relent as he licked the nasty, deep scar over your neck, laving it with the flat of his tongue.

Tingles of horrific arousal flooded your body, made your arms weak and your legs tremble. You arched and twitched, holding onto his head for dear life as he continued to ravish the sensitive skin of your neck. And when he pressed his thick lips around it and sucked, you tossed your head back and arched upward again. He held your head up as he messily sucked a firm love mark into your skin, only pulling back to go to a different area just behind your ear.

If you could make any noise at all, the entire woods would surely be deaf.

After Evan was finished marking your neck, he sat up and waved his fingers at you before reaching down for the hem of your shirt. Thoroughly understanding his silent request, you sat up just enough for him to pull your shirt upwards and off your head. You pull your arms out and watch through your ruffled hair as Evan quickly reached for the clasps of your bra. The realization that he actually wanted to see all of your body made your cheeks darken with embarrassment and flattery. But also a little bit of fear as well.

What if he didn't like your body? What if he grew disgusted and left or made you put your clothes back on? You'd be heart broken all over again.

After Evan expertly unclasped your bra, he slipped it free and tossed it off to the side. You bite your lip nervously, slowly letting go of his neck to cover your breast before he was gently pushing you back and moving back down. His big, warm hands found your breast and encompassed them, squeezing gently. The calloused, firm fingers massaged you firmly, thumbs swiping repeatedly over your painfully hardened nipples. You silently cry out, intense and unknown pleasure from the action exploding in your stomach and chest, one hand moving up to push him away. Evan didn't budge.

Instead of moving, he bent down and swirled his tongue over your left breast, lips hard and sucking your engorged nipple. You jerk uncontrollably and arch, legs clinging to him for dear life. Lights emploded in your head as ecstasy drowned you. Evan's one hand still fingering your right breast as his tongue viciously lapped the other. You twist and jerk beneath him, feeling your entire body breaking out in an overwhelming sweat as you ache to gain friction between your legs.

"Fuck, darlin', you're so beautiful," Evan mumbled breathlessly as he halted his assault, taking a moment to take in your eager expression before switching to the other breast.

You cry out again and try to keep from pushing him away. It felt so good, so good to have him wetly sucking on your breast like that, tonguing your nipple like some rare treat. He thumbed the other one, and you could only lie there helplessly as pleasure thrummed through you.

When Evan finally pulled back, you were a sweaty, panting mess and so was he. His chin was shiny from saliva that he coated all over your chest and belly. He stared at you, his eyes so intense it felt like they were eating away your flesh. Liquid arousal moved through your limbs like lava, and every inch of your being desired to be touched. You blink numerously, trying to focus back on the sexy beast between your legs as he moved back on his knees, trailing his hands down the length of your thighs.

He pulled off your shoes first, tossing them to the side like he had done your shirt and bra. Then he fumbled with the button to your jeans, taking his time as he unzipped them and gave them a short tug. You answered by lifting your hips, feeling the backs of his thick fingers as he pulled down the very offensive clothing. Cool air rushed over your burning thighs as Evan stripped clean the clothing from your smooth legs. He then proceeded to gaze down at you, his sunken eyes unreadable in the moment.

You felt doubt claw at your pounding heart, afraid that he didn't like what he saw and would leave. Your heart was already broken enough. You didn't think you could bear anymore.

Evan slid his hand down your right thigh, his big, warm calloused palm sending tremors up your spine. He rubbed your smooth skin, feeling it out and lifting your leg up as he got to your knee. You obliged. He kissed the inside of your thigh as he leaned down, peppering wet kisses along it before licking a long, wet stripe up to your panties. You shudder, legs growing weak like jelly. He was so big compared to your small, fragile form. He could easily do anything he wanted to; pin you down, make it hurt, make it fast, but yet he chose to be gentle. He chose to take his time.

You lean your head back as he trailed his other hand up to your panties and pressed his thumb against the damp material. You gasp and arch at finally getting a touch of friction right where you needed it most, but huffed when he swerved away. Peeking open frustrated eyes, you blushed at seeing Evan pulling the panties back to examine your delicate, aroused sex. Harsh breath immediately caught in your throat as fear from his judgement blistered your veins. Well, you lay your head back, bracing for the severe pain of rejection, this was it.

Just as you expected to hear a huff of disgust, feel a blanket be thrown on you or maybe even nothing at all, you ended up jerking in surprise and silently crying out at feeling something you had definitely never felt before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooga-chaka ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Your legs trembled, tightening in arousal around the strong head between your thighs. Evan's sunken, blue eyes closed as he drug his scarred lips through the thorough wetness of your plump labia- swollen with need. He paused briefly to admire the lost look of desire clouding your face as you stare at him, eyes half squinted in a slew of emotions. Hiding a smirk, Evan parted his lips and licked a long, warm stripe down your labia, mouth soft and gentle as he sucked on the outer edges of your lips.

You squirmed around, back shuffling against the bed as pleasure immediately heightened your senses and sent tingles racing all throughout your veins. Instinctively you mouth his name and other incomprehensible words that even you didn't know why you were trying to say. Your back arched as heat pooled in the areas where Evan's tongue paid most attention, your heart beat rising like a steam engine as the inability to say anything grew roots to other feelings like need and carnal lust.

Evan moaned, the vibrations causing you to silently gasp. He swirled his tongue slowly in the area beneath your clit, hot breath washing over your abdomen as he reached a hand up to tenderly squeeze your breast. His eyes closed as he trailed his lips up and around your aching clit, sucking lightly. He feels you squirm, mouth making obscene slurping noises as he sucked harder. One of your hands shot to the back of his head while the other gripped over the one on your chest. He moaned at your flavor and the way your little body reacted so beautifully to his attention.

Releasing hold of your thigh, Evan moved his arm down to gently prod the entrance of your vagina. He slowly moved it back and forth to get it properly wet, drawing small, taunting circles around the sensitive opening. You unconsciously jerk at the feeling and rub his smooth head, fingers clenching up against it. You needed him so badly. You ached to say it, to say that you needed him to keep going and never stop, to never let you go. But you couldn't. And that was alright. You plop your head back against the bed, eyes watery as you force yourself to forget all the previous pain both your mind and body had been in, and you focus everything on this moment and the many other moments to come.

Once he felt satisfied enough, Evan slowly pressed his lubricated finger into the tight channel of your contrasting vagina. He ceased his ministrations against your clit significantly and went to place small, sloppy kisses against your thighs. "Ya doin' l'right, darlin'?" He mumbled, blue eyes gazing up at you as he slowly began to pump his large finger in and out of you.

Breath heavy, you lift your head and nod eagerly. Yes you were doing alright. More than alright. You felt like you were in heaven. Fingers massaging the back of his head, you jerk as he sucked a harsh love mark into the side of your swollen, wet lips before going back in to seal around your throbbing clit. "S'good," He indubitably mumbled in satisfaction, breath achingly hot against your sweaty skin, "Means I can go further."

There was a sudden pause to his work causing you to blink in confusion, hands squeezing against him before your body mindlessly spazzed out as he doubled his efforts. Evan buried his face in your labia, lapping intently like he was trying to prove the world an important point. His tongue was thorough and brisk, moving desperately from your labia to your clit in firm, wet swirling motions. Your back arched, a silent cry leaking past your lips as your thighs and abdomen exploded with heat, your spine rippling with strong tingles. His finger moved more briskly and was soon joined by a second that sent stars dancing across your closed eyelids.

You arched again and again as you started to come, hand unconsciously pressing his face harder against you. Evan's hot breath practically fanned you as he panted, tongue fierce as it glided repeating over your throbbing clit. Your face twisted in blissful agony as your body rippled with pleasure, back bowing with waves of ecstasy that clouded your mind with drug like inducement. You breathe harshly, holding still to ride out the last few seconds of your intense orgasm against his face.

The loud, eager sounds of Evan's vast licking came to a stop. He slowed his motions, tongue running a few more tender, gentle laps against your clit before pulling off with a light suck that made you twitch. He sighed, eyes burning with desire as he stared up at you. Honestly, you had never seen anyone look more terrifying or sexy. Plopping back, you release his head, hands mindlessly intersected with the one on your chest.

"How'd ya like that?" He said almost challengingly, his large fingers squeezing yours fondly before letting go. If the gathered sweat on your body, red heat of your face and franticness of your breathing wasn't enough, you nod anyway. "Good," He stood up and literally tore his overall straps off with a mean shredding sound that had you jerking in surprise, "Because I'm far from being done with you."

You watch in intimidation as Evan's overalls fell lifelessly to the ground, exposing his rock hard erection. It stood proudly between his thighs, it's size a little less intense than Michaels but enough to cause you to blush furiously. His body was strong and soft at the same time, his muscles sticking out with his thick belly. You melt at the sight, body still in awe from the mind blowing orgasm you had just experienced. Looking up at him you nod and lift your arms out, wanting him to do exactly as he said.

Evan made a husky noise of approval and need as he crawled on the bed with you. He accepted your embrace and leaned down to claim your lips in a wet, passionate kiss to which your chest vibrated happily to. Your taste was vague in his mouth but you were far from caring as you get lost in everything that was him. Evan moved his knees apart and helped you to guide your thighs over the sides of his own, his lips demanding but soft as they continued to ravish your mouth. You shudder as you feel the damp head of his thick member dragging gently through your sensitive labia.

"Any time ya need me to stop, jus' let me know l'right, darlin'?" Evan breathed as he looked down into your eyes for reassurance.

You smile at him and nod, chest vibrating as he intersected your fingers, his mouth softly biting against your lower lip. His hips were slow as he began to slowly push into you. Your back tensed as you feel the stretch, expecting a sharp pain or sudden burn. But it never happened. Instead all you felt was incredible fullness and overwhelming warmth. Abdomen flaring, you look at Evan as he separated from your lips and closed his eyes, a look of lost pleasure on his face.

"Fuck, darlin'," He breathed and groaned as he rocked his strong hips into yours once he was fully seathed. His eyes rolled as he thrust against you, the warmth and tightness of your entrance causing him to flex and growl in pleasure. "So tight... Ya ready for me to move?"

You cup the side of his face with your free hand and nod, eyes matching the stance of his own as you feel him begin to pull out. The rough texture of his shaft pulled on the walls of your vagina and brought out an irresistible amount of blissful tingles that caused your thighs to clench hard around his hips. Evan used the bed for leverage as he looked down at you with half-mast eyes before he thrust his hips back forward. Your mouth fell open as he began a steady, firm pace thrusting his hips in and out of you. Your eyes closed as you mouthed a moan, body writhing and matching the tune of his own as he pressed you further into the bed and breathed hotly against your ear. Shuddering, you grip the back of his neck, fingers clawing against his punctured skin as he rocked his hips thoroughly into you.

The bed croaked. Evan's breathing grew frantic and harsh as he focused on pleasuring you and himself. He groaned low and dangerously as your warm, welcoming walls squeezed his tough member wetly and securely. It was unexplainable how good it felt. He ached to hear you beg and moan, but just seeing your desperate expressions of need and passion were enough to send his heart drumming in desire. He kissed your ear, cheek and lips, tongue tracing every last inch as if he were physically trying to communicate with you.

Your back arched as he hiked your hips further on his thighs, the base of his member meeting with your moist, over-stimulated labia and thrusting softly against it. Evan wasn't anywhere near as merciless or as demanding as Michael. Instead he was firm and loving with his motions and expressed his feelings without a care in the world. Turned on even more by those simple factors, you turn your head aside, back arching as you felt another immediate climax approaching. Clawing desperately at Evan's back, you look at him pleadingly and began to try and thrust back against him.

"Already?" Evan panted a small chuckle before hiking your right leg up around his waist and holding it steady so that you could better work yourself against him. He admired the view of you all desperate, trembling and lost in pleasure, body clammy and hot and decorated with his signature markings. His smirk faded into a look of bliss as he felt you clenching hard around his member, milking him for every scent he was worth, "Fuck... Me too."

In junction to his words, your face twisted up in a silent expression of bliss and agony as you thrust your hips thoroughly against his and feel a mind splitting orgasm begin to rock your body. Thighs shaking, your mouth opened in a silent shout as your body spasamed out. You clutch at him in need, eyes watering over from the intensity of pure and utter pleasure coursing through your veins. It was hot and insatiable. You wrap both legs around him and clench tightly, spine and limbs rippling with tingles of ecstasy. You remain tense as Evan continued to thoroughly rock his hips against you, his roughly textured length broadening the course of your climax.

Seeing you come undone with such desperation, Evan found himself only having to thrust his hips a minute longer before he too came deep inside you. Feeling your body shaking against his own, the way you clutched and arched and expressed silent pleas and words of praise sent him over. He jerked a few times, his load spilling out inside you. He cherished the warmth and softness you enveloped him so tightly with, and leaned down to rest his sweaty forehead against your own.

You both stayed like that for a while. Evan sunken into you and slowly deflating. You holding loosely onto him and drifting off into a blissful haze of pleasure and love. When you felt him staring down at you, you smiled and gaze up at him. Your eyes were clammy with tears as you grin warmly, pointing once to your eye, to your chest and then to him. Evan smiled back and leaned in the rest of the way for another kiss, his voice hazy as he mumbled, "I love ya too... Now, you on top for seconds?"

The night ended with several passionate displays of true and real intimacy. Evan made you feel things you had never felt before and gave you all the love you deserved. What was happening between the two of you was true and you wanted it to last for forever. There was no changing what had already happened in the past. All you could do was move forward with what you had. And you had a lot.

XoxoxoxThe EndxoxoxoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo... Yee-hoo!


End file.
